Moss
Moss, also refered to as Corporal Moss, is a Efrafan rabbit. He doesn't appear in the books or movie, but he appears in the second and third seasons of the television series. Role Season 2 In Prisoner of Efrafa, he is seen guarding Pipkin with another Owsla, who wants to kill Pipkin. But he says that he doesn't have the heart to kill him, and he has taken a liking to Pipkin, but Campion says that he must follow orders, then he calls Campion cold as snow. Moss appears in The Stand when he and his Owsla were out looking for two slaves that had escaped from Efrafa. When he finds them, he orders the Owsla to take them back by the scruffs of their necks, and give them half-rations until further notice, then he left with them. Moss didn't appear again until the final episode of season 2 when he and two other Owsla were leading a group of slaves, including Vervain, back to Efrfa. But Vervain escaped from Moss's watch and found the cave that leads to Hazel's warren. Once Vervain returned, Moss was ordered by Captain Campion to keep him in his quaters for his own good, but he only did this so Woundwort wouldn't find out about Watership Down. But Vervain got pass Moss and he told Woundwort about Watership Down, despite Moss trying to convince Woundwort that Vervain was insane. When Woundwort was ready to lead his army to Watership Down, he told Campion that "it is war." He is seen fighting with Hazel in the cave, and behind Woundwort near the close of the second season when Campion is crushed by the large boulder. Moss is changed after this incident, but is promoted to Captain to replace Campion. Season 3 Moss survives the cave collapsing, but informs General Woundwort that more than half of the army was killed. In Efrafa, he tells Heather that he is going to lead a rebellion against Efrafa and get as many slaves out of the warren that he can. He tells her that he is going to do it for Campion and that he was the best rabbit he knew. The same night, when Hazel and all the other animals attack, he brings his plan into affect, and he gets at least twenty slaves, including Heather, out. But they are cornered by two of his Owsla, and he begins to fight with them. After Woundwort was supposedly killed, he becomes the new General of Efrafa and he stops his Owsla from killing Bigwig in a fight over Flayrah, but nearly gets in a fight with him after he insults Efrafans. One of the Owsla that fought Bigwig is attacked by a weasel and he decides that it is best that he leaves Watership Down with all the Efrafans back to Efrafra, where the elil never came. Moss leaves with Heather as his mate, and takes up the role as the General of the new warren and they become an ally of the Watership Down warren. ]] Category:Rabbits Category:Efrafa characters Category:Efrafa Category:Watership Down characters Category:Males Category:TV series characters Category:Bucks